


Loose Cannon

by bearprincess



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Cecil, Embarrassment, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mountains Being Real, Porn, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearprincess/pseuds/bearprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos can't put his finger on what is getting Cecil so flustered around him, but fortunately scientists are also masters of deduction. It is the 23rd thing scientists are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Cannon

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this fic with this Tumblr [text post](http://cultofthepigeon.tumblr.com/post/57139391089) in mind. I got a little carried away, to say the least.

Carlos thinks, at first, that Cecil has an oral fixation. He glows when Carlos chews on his pen for instance and sometimes he has to look away. It's so cute that Carlos keeps doing it just to see what happens, and every time Cecil glows bright pink and, if Carlos can see them, rubs his toes into the ground. Sometimes he bites his own lip but Carlos knows when he does that it's just to invite Carlos to kiss him, which he does frequently.

Then it happens with pasta, which is also understandable. The noises are wet, and he usually slurps pasta from the bowl, especially if they went for ramen or Asian food (or the Night Vale homologue to ramen and Asian food) and Carlos is using chopsticks and not a fork. He likes making Cecil blush-glow like a bug light on his porch. Cecil often giggles and shoots him disapproving looks when Carlos eats in public, making him feel like it's a joke they're both in on. He likes that, too.

He notices that Cecil gets flustered when he opens books from his little private stash for research. That's... sort of odd. He doesn't quite get that. He knows Cecil likes to read because he talks about books all the time. Maybe Cecil would like it if he read out loud to him? He writes that down and curiously Cecil suggestively chews on his lip when he writes, too. Is there a word for that? Liking people who write? Graphophilia, maybe, but that seems too general. Later, after Cecil has gone to do his radio show, he looks at some calligraphy sets on Amazon to see if maybe he could make Cecil a 3 month anniversary card or something in his awful chicken scratch.

It's when Cecil spots his old hiking shorts and asks about them and Carlos says he used to live on a mountain range in Canada that he thinks he gets it. Cecil is standing slack-jawed and definitely a little turned on. Carlos knows the signs and Carlos is especially good at putting two and two together with deductive inference. Carlos's eyes glitter with interest and he tilts his head. "Cecil. Do you like that I do dangerous things?"

No response.

"I bought a loaf of bread today. It's sitting in the pantry." Not strictly true; however, there is a pit of snakes in the pantry. He gets a little whimper out of Cecil, which tickles Carlos to death. It's not nice to want to laugh but it's just so cute and odd, this one thing being representative of Cecil's whole existence. He creeps his fingers up Cecil's hip. "I saw a trash item with a red flag on it and stood there for five whole seconds before I ran." A visible chill runs up Cecil's spine that time, though he's also started to look a little worried. He stands on his very tiptoes (and jumps a little) and kisses Cecil on the cheek. "You like that not everything I do is municipally approved."

Cecil just nods and says, "Uh-huh."

Carlos traces his finger down Cecil's spine to his cute little butt and squeezes just enough to make Cecil squirm. He pulls Cecil by his vibrant ascot to whisper in his ear. "What if I said I had unauthorized items in my bedroom?"

Cecil's skin feels a little hotter against his face. "Not even one form?"

"Not a single one. Would you like to see what they are?"

Cecil nods, and Carlos chuckles before he kisses him on the lips. Carlos mostly hadn't gotten his packers approved because he, for some crazy reason, had never thought of them as contraband. He still isn't sure that he needs forms for them--and he knows the rules front to back, actually--but it's the fun and thrill of it that matters.

Cecil stands by the door with his hands behind him when they walk in together. From underneath his bed Carlos pulls out a modest shoe box, but it’s still full and fairly heavy. He sets it on the bed and crooks his finger to make Cecil come closer. He pulls out the strapless strap-on, which matches his dark skin color almost perfectly and is fairly average in every aspect although a bit thicker than Carlos thinks he would be if he had been born with a penis. “I use this one most of the time.” Cecil touches it reverently, which makes Carlos burn under his collar.

“What’s that?” Cecil asks, pointing to a small, tapered, pink piece of rubber.

Carlos smiles. “That’s a plug. I use it on myself or my partners when I want to be ready to go. You know. Stretching.” Cecil’s eyes went a little wide, and Carlos could tell he was thinking about it. “You can use it if you want, Cecil.”

Cecil says nothing but swallows and nods once without looking at Carlos.

“So um. Do you have sex toys you like?” Carlos feels a bit awkward flagrantly displaying his personal items without any feedback.

“I have one that suctions to my wall so I can. Yeah,” Cecil finishes with a dumb grin. Carlos imagines that and grins back, petting Cecil’s cheek with the back of his hand.

“You haven’t shown interest in being on bottom before.” Carlos wonders if it’s a strange taboo or something. He has thus far felt like he’s had to guess, but then that had so many confounding variables it hurt to think about it for too long.

“Well, I’ve just wanted to focus on pleasuring you. You are so beautiful, Carlos, and it makes me happy that I can please you when we sleep together.” Oh. That’s... adorable. Carlos pulls Cecil down and kisses him on the tip of his long nose.

“Who said topping you wouldn’t pleasure me?” Carlos asks, and Cecil splits into a smitten little lip-biting smile. “I want to show you everything I have first.” Cecil shifts beside him and nods again, shoving his hands awkwardly in his pockets. He’s so sexy when he’s shy, but then again he’s kind of sexy all the time.

Carlos shows him the vibrator he uses mostly for vaginal masturbation, the smaller one he uses for anal masturbation, the light bondage kit, the feather, and the larger dildo he uses when his partner wants it. He shows Cecil his DIY boxer harness, good for slow sex, and his faux leather harness, good for rough sex. He explains it all very matter-of-fact to Cecil and Cecil gets more visibly uncomfortable by the second. Finally he shows him the anal beads, and Cecil seems to know instantly what those are.

“I’ve used beads before. Are these safe to share?”

Carlos considers and shrugs. “I can always boil them after, if that’s what you want to do.”

Cecil nods sort of vaguely. His blank stare indicates that he’s totally lost in thought. When this happens, Carlos shouts **BATH ROBE** and Cecil straightens out. “S-sorry. It’s just, ah.” Cecil pulls at the collar of his suede shirt. “Overwhelming?”

Carlos nods and opens up his nightstand drawer to show Cecil where the lube, condoms, and gloves are. It’s not strictly necessary; he’s fairly certain that Cecil has already memorized their locations. “We’ll go as slow as you want.” Cecil nods and smiles happily before plopping down on Carlos’s bed. “First...”

Carlos undoes the frog clasps on his shirt and opens it so he can see more of his skin and watch him glow beautifully. Sometimes when Cecil is sleeping, he projects a sort of aurora onto his ceiling, letting Carlos have his own personal lights show. On those nights Carlos doesn’t want to sleep, but the patterns are so soothing that he soon falls asleep anyway. He thinks about it as he kisses across Cecil’s collarbones, and Cecil sighs and bends beneath him. He touches from Cecil’s protruding hip bones up to his nipples and back and tilts Cecil’s head to kiss him on the lips.

“Carlos,” Cecil says against his mouth, and Carlos smiles.

“What do you think you want first?”

Cecil bites his lip as Carlos unbuttons and unzips his pants to get him out of them. In just his boxers and his open shirt, Cecil honestly looks like one of his wet dreams. It takes a lot not to stare when Cecil’s tattoos undulate so beautifully underneath his fingertips. “I think--I think I want your fingers.”

“I can do that.” Carlos snaps on a glove as sexily as possible and pours some lube onto his fingers. He holds his hand level so none of the globs fall off when he asks Cecil to “take off his boxers, please.” Cecil slides them off and spreads his legs, which makes Carlos lick his lips. He’s stiff against his thin stomach, and Carlos thinks about tasting him, but that can wait. He pushes Cecil’s hips up with the back of his knee and slides in just one finger. Cecil twists and giggles and bites his lip, and Carlos giggles right with him. He likes the sex they have because it’s easy, and he doesn’t feel pressured at all to do anything too fast. “Is that enough lube? Do you think you could take more? Do you want more fingers?”

“ _Carlos_ , I swear you’re making me flustered on purpose."

Carlos grins as he gives Cecil shallow, spaced out touches on his prostate. “Me? Never.” Each one makes him twist and gasp, and Carlos loves watching his cock twitch. When he thinks Cecil can take it, he adds another finger slowly and watches closely for signs of pain or discomfort. Cecil seems pretty comfortable with it, though. “Have you um. Used your suction cup toy recently?”

Reluctantly Cecil nods, and Carlos smiles and spreads his fingers with more confidence. He starts to thrust them in, and Cecil moans so wonderfully with every drag and pull. Carlos absolutely loves the way his bony fingers pull at the sheets, the way he’s glowing so much the room takes on his color, the way he says Carlos’s name under his breath to stabilize himself. Carlos pushes in a third finger, and Cecil bites his lip hard when he does. His legs shift a lot, so Carlos slows down his thrusts. “Cecil? You okay?”

Cecil nods and hums, pushing his hips down to Carlos’s knuckles to show him just how okay he is. “I rrreally like this, Carlos. I want even more.” Carlos had been hoping for a less articulate Cecil, but he was pretty sure Cecil would have to be mortally wounded to be less articulate and he would never wish for that. Carlos spreads his three fingers and Cecil moans his name even louder. Carlos is wet through at least his boxers just watching Cecil enjoy himself.

“I’m going to stop so I can get everything on.” He kisses Cecil on the neck as he pulls his fingers out and throws the glove in the trash. Cecil grunts and whines just a little bit. Carlos takes off all of his clothes piece by piece, folds them, and set them on his chair. After he is all done, he stands next to the edge of the bed and smiles as he holds Cecil’s hand by the wrist.

“What--um--oh--” says Cecil as Carlos takes his hand and rubs it against his very wet and swollen lower lips. “Wow.”

“Mmmhmm. Wow. See how much I like it, Cecil? Watching you did that to me.” Carlos bites his lip and Cecil seems sort of broken, like just the thought had made him reboot. Carlos puts down Cecil’s hand to slide his strapless strap-on into himself, and then puts the harness around it to secure it better, just in case Cecil likes it as rough as he does. He licks his lips as he tightens the straps and turns to show off for Cecil before he slides on a condom and lubes himself up.

“You are beautiful, Carlos, and wonderful. And beautiful, did I mention that?” Carlos giggles and hugs Cecil, rubbing his strap-on on his hip. The strap-on rubs so nicely against Carlos’s dick that it makes him plunge his teeth into his lip again. He picks up Cecil’s hips and pushes in, enjoying every little grunt and hiss from Cecil’s mouth as he slides in deep. Carlos holds Cecil’s cock and hums as he feels it pulse against his palm. He slides almost all the way out and then pushes back in all at once, making Cecil squeak and writhe under him. He strokes Cecil gently, and Cecil gasps and writhes even more underneath him.

Carlos, unknowingly, is just beaming with happiness and pride that he can make Cecil this much of a mess. He feels the same about Cecil as Cecil does about him, after all. Cecil’s long, dark hair is spread out all over his sheets, and Carlos gently touches his cheek. He thrusts in and out enough to make Cecil continue squirming but not hard enough to make him twitch with pain. Cecil’s mouth is hanging open and saying delicious, dirty things that are certainly not radio-friendly. Carlos focuses on Cecil to keep himself calm and level-headed.

“C-can you stroke faster? I want to come now, oh, Carlos--” Carlos twists his wrist and plays with Cecil’s cock down to his balls, finding out what makes him arch the highest off the bed. He figures out very quickly that he likes the head of his cock quickly strokes while he’s being fucked the most. Carlos does that until Cecil screams somewhat frighteningly hellishly and comes in white ropes against his own dark skin.

Carlos pulls out and throws the condom away but he rubs himself against Cecil’s thigh until he’s seeing stars and throwing his head back. So much for keeping his harness clean. He kisses all over Cecil’s neck and shoulders and sighs when Cecil’s arms wrap around his back to pull him close. He’s an absolute wreck and Carlos made him that way. “Carlos,” Cecil says against his neck, and Carlos responds “Cecil” against Cecil’s warm neck.

“That was really something,” Cecil says, and Carlos snorts in his haziness and nods to agree.

“A whole box of contraband to try,” Carlos says, and Cecil shivers with delight beneath him.


End file.
